Known data processing devices provided with a touch panel include for example smartphones, personal computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), and Automated Teller Machines (ATM). In order to recognize a contact operation on the touch panel by a user, such types of data processing device acquire contact position data for the total of all contact positions expressing contact positions of an instructing body that instructs the touch panel on the touch panel (for example the finger of the user). Accordingly, the greater the amount of contact position data acquired, the longer a standby duration from the start of contact operation of the touch panel until processing according to the contact operation is executed.
As technology that enables recognition of contact operation of the touch panel without acquiring contact position data for plural contact positions, technology is known in which an approach sensor is installed in the data processing device, and contact operation is recognized employing the approach sensor and the touch panel.    [Related Patent Documents] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-170834.